Steel Works
Intro The steel works is the newest and most expensive of the Empire Programs. With it we are finally able to produce plate armor for a cost that is astronomically lower than buying it! Our skills are still developing but every forge that passes pushes us closer to the goal of being able to make museum-worthy replicas of ancient armors. Major Tools Any major tool purchased in service of the empire with group-funding will be listed here with a brief description. These tools represent the powerful community behind Verdish Research and Development. Obviously this is nowhere near the full-scope of every tool in our arsenal, but they are the ones that production hinges on. Throatless Shear Initial Investment: 792.00 USD The Beverly B2 Throatless Shear was the first major investment into the steel works project. With this shear we are able to make clean and proficient cuts on materials as thick as 10g mild steel. The major selling point on a B2 is that it does not require a power source and can cut along curves to make complex shapes. This tool is fully responsible for the quick build times of armors within the empire. Hand Punch '' Initial Investment: 83.00 USD'' Bought alongside the B2, the hand punch was part of our first major tool purchases. Being that the Empire immediately focused on Japanese styled armors, it became clear through research that we would need to invest in a method of efficiently putting holes into armor pieces without much cleaning required. The Roper Whitney 5 Jr Hand Punch is able to deliver 1.2 tons of pressure to cleanly punch holes of various diameters in mild steel up to 14g thick. Japanese armor have hundreds of lacing holes in a full suit, without this tool it is likely that each suit would take 6-7x as long to finish. We currently own 3 of these tools. 120lb Anvil Initial Investment: 585.95 USD Our JHM 120 lb. Anvil, aptly named 'Annie Veil' is a much needed investment in order to begin making complex shaping in the various armor projects. The anvil features: * Traditional English Design * Length = 23.5" * Base = 8.75" x 10" * Face = 3 7/8" * Traditional Round Horn * A hardie hole * A pritchel hole 55lb Cast Iron Block Initial Investment: 42.99 USD Our 55lb Cast Iron block is used for making clear and easy to find center marks for hole punches and drilling. Alternatively the hardie hole (the small square hole in the rear face) is often used to hold doming stakes for creating rounded or domed pieces. Our iron block is an 'anvil shaped object' but do not be confused! It is no anvil! It's not suited for legitimate armoring or shaping. However there are times where the softer cast iron base is best for certain projects. Dishing Stump Initial Investment: 2 hours of 'conversation' with a co-worker who loves the sound of their own voice Our dishing stump is a tree stump with a bowl-like indentation carved out of it. This stump is used to quickly hammer armor into consistent curves. We're looking to make different variations so if you come across a sizable stump/trunk segment. Let us know! Mini Bolt Cutters Initial Investment: 57.60 USD Technically our second investment into a tool of this class. The pair we had before has survived over 12 years of heavy abuse. While it still works it has begun struggling to cleanly cut the more delicate wires. So we ordered a new and improved model! the 'KNIPEX 8 in. Cobolt Lever Action Compact Bolt Cutter with Comfort Grip' is our newest pair that allows for clean cuts on our more delicate pieces of chainmail. this tool is an absolute necessity to the Empire's chain production abilities. Without it, the quality of our produced rings decreases dramatically. Ring Welder Initial Investment: 209.00 USD Our ring welder is used to weld shut problematic rings that have a tendency to spring open during combat. It has limited capacity due to its low power source, but full-weld penetration is not needed for this kind of application. We have been able to get usable welds on up to 14g rings. Пушка, the kerosene Heater (Pushka) Initial Investment: 286.00 USD Forge in the winter was virtually unbearable, prior to viable heating sources. While the empire has roughly 5 other heaters, the 'MH-140T-KFA' is in a league all of it's own. With a 140,000 BTU output, it can reliably heat an area of 3,500 sq. ft. It has effectively solved our heat issue and has allowed us to remain productive in the coldest nights. The only major drawback is that it runs through a gallon of fuel an hour. With the cheapest kerosene in the area being roughly $3.80, it can become a bit pricey. Misc. Tools The Steel works has a wide variety of power tools, hammers, pliers, chisels, etc. to tackle all the various steel works needs. (Reminder to myself to get some photos of the various set-ups) Upcoming Investments Powder Coating Investment needed: Figure pending research, we're attempting to see if we can build an oven. Anticipate 500ish USD We're looking to invest into an oven that is large enough for us to use for powder coating our armor. Powder coated metals retain their 'paint' through much higher levels of abuse than standard painting techniques. One of the biggest selling points for powder coating is consistent and uniform finishes. This would make our armor more durable and much more professional looking. Welder Investment Needed - Spot Welder: 155 USD Investment Needed - Flux Welder: 150-300 USD We're looking to invest in a few styles of welding. Unfortunately our workshop does not have high-voltage sockets so we may not be able to utilize arc welding (unfortuante because it's a MUCH cheaper set-up than mig) However for our needs we may be able to get away with using a flux-core welder. Seemingly a mig setup would be outside of our current funding. Alternatively we're looking to invest into a spot welder, to better strengthen armors that have non-articulating overlapping plates. Foundry Investment Needed: Research has varied, I have yet to find a reliable home build that would actually handle steel. However to smelt aluminum, it can be done for roughly 100 USD. A foundry is used to heat up and melt metals. The whole point of doing this is to then cast the smelted metals into bars or cast them into shapes With a foundry we could cast menuki, trophies, insignia, etc. The problem with a foundry is that it's hard to get steel to a point where it actually melts. Most home built foundries can handle aluminum. More research is needed but if anyone wants to attempt builds it is highly encouraged. Forge Investment needed: We could realistically make a high functioning forge for about 100-150 USD A forge is a place where you use charcoal and directed airflow to heat metals to a red-hot state for easier and proper shaping. Alternatively you can heat metals to a high-point then submerge them in a quenchincg oil to harden the material. (known as tempering) Making a forge is pretty simple, we could easily do it with the tools we have now. However, to make one that is quality enough to use for mass production may take a small investment. Misc Tools Shaping blocks Shaping Spikes Leg Vice